1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to surface heating means for cooking purposes, and particularly to a combined reflector pan and trim ring that supports the heating unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, most if not all reflector pans were separate from the decorative trim ring which surrounds the heating unit. Most trim rings are made integral with the heating unit as is shown in the Dills U.S. Pat. No. 3,258,580. Some trim rings are made independent of both the heating unit and the reflector pan. All trim rings are made with a highly reflective surface such as chromium plating to present a decorative appearance. Most reflector pans are made with highly reflective surface to direct the heat energy in an upwardly direction for improved heat transfer efficiency with respect to a utensil supported on the heating unit. It is well to maintain both the reflector pan and the trim ring clean of food soil for both appearance and operational purposes.
Many electric ranges are furnished with pyrolytic self-cleaning ovens which utilize a high temperature cycle between about 750.degree. F. and 950.degree. F. for an extended period of time for automatically decomposing the food soil and grease spatter lodged on the walls of the oven liner and the oven door. It is advantageous to be able to clean the reflector pans and trim rings in the self-cleaning oven.
Aluminum reflector pans have been widely used and later cleaned in a self-cleaning oven. One disadvantage is that the aluminum tends to soften at heat cleaning temperatures. It is important not to place anything on top of an inverted reflector pan during the pyrolytic cleaning cycle in order to prevent distortion of the pan once the aluminum softens during cleaning. After a few cleaning cycles, an aluminum pan loses its strength completely and it can be distorted even when handling very carefully.
Chromium plated reflector pans and trim rings cannot be cleaned in a self-cleaning oven because they cannot withstand the high temperatures without discoloring badly.
Porcelain enamelled steel reflector pans have been used with surface heating units and cleaned in self-cleaning ovens but there still remains the problem with cleaning and discoloration of the trim rings, and reflecting the heat energy in an upward direction.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide a combined reflector pan and trim ring of sheet material which will not deteriorate when subjected to the temperatures encountered in a pyrolytic self-cleaning oven.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a combined reflector pan and trim ring of the class described formed of composite sheet material with an aluminum top layer reinforced steel layer that is corrosion resistant.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a combined reflector pan and trim ring of the class described of corrosion resistant steel which supports and reinforces an integral aluminum trim ring.